


Rapture

by Hippocrocodillopig



Series: DC AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippocrocodillopig/pseuds/Hippocrocodillopig
Summary: There is a new vigilante on the streets, she is unprecedented and highly effective. Should Batman and the Team take her down or let her do what she wants.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the early issues of the Rebirth issues of Detective Comics, (before a certain somone's "death"). Also I refer to Red Robin as Robin...just to clear any confusion

The rain fell from the sky with a purpose, it was heavy almost making it hard to see, but that was fortunate, less of a chance of being detected. Batman was perched on top of a shipping container with his night vision binoculars to his face scouring the docks. This operation had been going on for months, Red Hood caught wind of the drugs coming in, since then Robin was tracking them, finding out when and where the drug deal would take place. Robin tracked the shipment and Black Mask’s crew to the docks where Batman and Robin were currently staked out. Robin was beside Batman, swiping through the various cameras he had set up around the docks.  
“Why can’t we just call Commissioner Gordon down here? Get these guys arrested?” Robin asked.  
“Because these are just Mask’s lackeys, we get them arrested and the they get replaced and the drug trade is allowed to continue. We need to cut it off at the source.” Batman said, not taking his eyes off the 10 men at the docks.   
“We got movement,” Robin said, tapping away at his gauntlet HUD. “A ship is coming in from the south, unnamed and small but with at least a dozen men on it.”  
“That’s our cue, when the boat docks, we strike. Remember, get on board, find their plans then plant the bombs along the outside of the boat and if we do it correctly we won’t even have to engage with Mask’s crew.”  
“Got it,” Robin replied, determined. “The boat is coming in now.”  
The boat was a small cargo vessel, unassuming at first but the group of men onboard were shady looking, holding guns, ready to fire on anything that moved. The boat slowly pulled up near the dock and someone on the ship chucked down a rope to secure themselves. One of Mask’s crew waved. Batman pulled out a device and held it up to his ear and clipped it onto his mask, this device allowed him to hear everything much louder.  
“You got what we ordered?” The goon asked with Batman listening in.  
“Yeah it’s all here, come aboard and check if you want.” A reply came from the boat.  
“Nah I trust you, plus if it ain’t all there we will just kill you. Bring it down, I don’t wanna be in the rain any longer.”  
“Do we go now?” Asked Robin.  
“Yea- Wait, there is someone else, a female.” Batman replied, holding his hand to his ear and closing his eyes to concentrate.  
“Who? How do you know they are a female?” Robin asked.  
“Her footfalls are light and quick, chances are she’s female. I don’t know who she is, but I hear her moving, she’s quick, stealthy.”  
“Could it be Orphan? Or Spoiler?” Robin suggested.  
“No, Orphan is training with Batwoman and Spoiler is on her own mission, plus they know we are here, they would’ve told us if they were coming down.” Batman replied with a grimace.  
“Why the long face Bruce?” Robin asked.  
“Because she’s an unknown variable, I don’t know why she’s here or what she can do. Also, when we are in the field use code names…Tim.”  
“Wait was that a joke?” Robin asked with a grin. Batman didn’t reply, he just scanned the environment hoping to catch a glimpse of the unknown assailant.  
“Our mystery girl is sneaking up on one of Mask’s men.” Batman reported. “She’s taken him down…effectively…She’s approaching the second guy, she has some sort of device, it’s producing electricity. She just shocked him by using the puddle he was standing in, she didn’t even have to get close.”  
“Nifty.” Robin agreed.  
“We need to stop her.”  
“Why? She’s doing our work for us.”  
“Robin, we don’t know her intentions, she could very well be here to steal the drugs for herself.”  
“I honestly don’t think she can snort that much cocaine.”  
“Robin…” Batman warned.  
“Fine, I’m on it.” Robin murmured before leaping off the shipping container and landing on the wet pavement below, he crouched low, melting into the shadows. Robin made his way around the shipping containers, weaving in and out, keeping out of sight. Batman watched from his vantage point and saw him getting close.  
“She is right around the other side of that container, she’s heading for the guys on the boat now.” Batman said into his comms. The men on the boat didn’t seem to notice that the other two on the dock were now silent and unconscious, they were wrapped up in various acts of bravado, trying to out-do one another.  
“Ok Bats.” Robin responded, he was about to step out and apprehend the mysterious vigilante but a shoe caught him in the side of his jaw before he was able to do anything. Another shoe caught him in his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. A fist swing at the side of his head but he ducked in time to dodge it. He brought his hand up and jabbed his assailant under the rib cage, earning him some space. He finally got a proper look at who he was fighting. She stood tall and slim, but it was hard to tell because of what she was wearing. She wore all black and red, her suit was consisted of pants and a reinforced top that looked like tactical armour, it was mainly black but was lined blood red and the various straps and buckles which held all sorts of gadgets and knickknacks were also the same red. She had a hood that hung low on her head and covered the top half of her face, the bottom half of her face was covered in some sort of mask that reminded Robin of a gas mask, but it was more compact and streamline.  
“Who are you?” Robin said, rubbing the point on his jaw her boot caught.  
“You don’t need to know.” Her voice said, distorted through the mask.  
“Well I do, Gotham is our city and we can’t just let vigilantes run around without consequence.” Robin replied, standing up straight and dropping his arms.  
“Always keep your guard up.” She said as she whipped a fist into the side of Robin’s head, causing his vison to blur. He stumbled sideways and heard Batman in his ear.  
“She has a point.”   
“Really? Why don’t you do something useful and chase her down.”  
“I already am, finish the plan, we haven’t got much time before they notice the two men are down.”  
“Roger.” Tim said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, he leapt up onto the shipping container and headed for the boat.


	2. Deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team have to find out who this mysterious girl is but a rift is caused between Batman and Batwoman

“We lost her.” Batman said to the group. He looked a little disappointed in himself but it was never easy to tell as he always wore the same brooding face. They were all stood around the round table in the belfry. They all had their own missions but Batman thought they should hear this.  
“Honestly though, she is nifty. she’s like the best aspects of all of us.” Robin said. “I don’t know how we can take her down, She’s quick, strong, smart and cunning.”  
“She a shapeshifter?” Clayface asked, half joking.  
“No… but she’s got your…charisma.” Robin said, searching for the right word.  
“Who said we have to take her down?” Batwoman interjected. “She seems to be doing some good.”  
“We don’t know what her motives are, we can’t assume she’s on our side. She almost blew a mission we’ve been planning for months, it’s not safe to trust someone like her.” Batman cut in, his voice driving though the team.  
“Yeah so? We don’t know what your motives are half the time. You have five different teams running at once and you never tell us everything. If we can put our trust in you, then surely we can put our trust in her.” Batwoman replied, stepping up to Batman.  
“My motives are always clear, protect the citizens of Gotham and the World by any means necessary.” Batman growled.  
“Exactly, any means necessary. If you had to kill one person to save the World would you? What about a thousand? A million?” Batwoman questioned, she stepped close to Batman and her voice softened. “One of us?”  
“I. Don’t. Kill.” Batman scowled.  
“You’re impossible.” Batwoman muttered as she stormed off out of the belfry. Everyone looked at each other; Clayface, Orphan, Spoiler and Robin all stood in silence as Batwoman left the belfry.  
“Don’t stand around, we need to find this person quickly.” Batman ordered. Robin leapt into action, he ran over to the computer and started furiously tapping away at the keys, Spoiler walked over and sat on the table next to him.  
“What ya doin’?” She said flippantly.  
“I’m entering her details into the system, so we can at least eliminate some people.” Robin replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
“What information? I thought you couldn’t see her in her ‘outfit’.” Spoiler remarked.  
“I couldn’t but we know she’s female and I can estimate her weight, height, age range and shoe size.” He said, rubbing the spot on his jaw that the mystery girl’s boot caught him. He tapped a few keys and pressed enter. “Ok and that leaves us with… five thousand possibilities…”  
“That’s a lot.”  
“Yeah, I know, thanks.” Robin replied with a sigh, holding his head in his hands.  
“Jeez, don’t get moody with me.” Spoiler said teasingly.  
“I’m not, I’m sorry. I’m just annoyed, she took me down easily and evaded Batman, like no one does that. Ever.” Robin exclaimed.  
“Well maybe that’s a point of interest, see if we can cross reference the five thousand women with any martial arts or self defence training.”  
“Ok, let’s see.” Robin tapped a few keys and waited for the results. “Ok, down to one hundred and fifty four now.”  
“That’s good, we’ve knocked out ninety percent of the possibilities.”  
“About ninety seven percent to be exact.”  
“Nerd.” Spoiler said with an affectionate punch to the arm. Robin smiled and felt a little weight lift of his shoulders. He never took his eyes off the screen, scrolling though the remaining women, looking for something that stands out. He scrolled and scrolled, analysing each woman, deciding whether they were viable or not. He was searching through for an hour but it felt more like a week, finally he found what he was looking for.  
“Ok so from the list of one hundred and fifty four possibilities I have five points of interest. The first is Tanya Mitchel, she was top of her class in high school, been a black belt in jiujitsu for four years and is currently in college studying biomechanics. Spoiler, I’m going to need you to stake out her house and see what you can find. Next up is Rian Jacobson, she owns a judo studio and has won three regional championship titles, she also is a personal trainer. Her life is very fitness based. Orphan you got her. The third point of interest is Michelle Cumberland, she has links to some of Black Mask’s crew and has taken a self-defence course. Loose lead but Clayface you are on her.”  
“Robin.” Spoiler whispered.  
“Um ya?” He asked turning to her.  
“What’s happening to the last file?” She said pointing at the screen. Robin whipped around to see the details of the last woman scrubbing themselves off his screen. First her name disappeared, then her date of birth and basic information all followed. Her photo was the last to go but Robin mentally captured her image, she was dark skinned and had short hair, around his height and she had hazel eyes. “Can we get it back?”  
“I’m trying.” Robin said furiously tapping at the keys. The entire screen went black and the words ‘Rapture’ appeared in red pixilated letters. “Shit...”  
“What do we do now?”  
“I don’t know…Spoiler, can you try and retrieve whatever information you can from the computers and reset the server.”  
“Sure, what are you going to do?”  
“I caught a glimpse of the address, I’m going to go and pay her a visit.” Robin replied standing up from his chair and grabbing his bow staff.  
“Tim, do you want some help?” Batman said coming out from whichever shadow he was brooding in.  
“No I got this, this fight is mine.” Robin said with determination.


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin faces off with his assailant once more

The rooftops were quiet, Robin was perched on a ledge listening to the streets below. People yelled, sirens sounded, it was home. He was looking into the apartment block across the street, he hadn’t seen any movement from the apartment in the last two hours, but he was confident this was the right spot. Spoiler hadn’t been able to recover much from the bat-computer, she couldn’t even get a trace on the hack that took everything off the computers, but Robin saw and remembered the address. Every curtain flutter and shadow set Robin’s nerves on edge, he knew she was in that building somewhere but he didn’t know where. Robin put his fingers to his ear to access his comms.  
“Bats you there?”  
“What’s up Robin?”  
“I’ve been here for hours and I can’t get a trail on her. I’m going to set up a few cameras and head back to the belfry.”  
“Ok, Tim ju—” Batman said but he was cut off.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Said a voice behind Robin. Robin whipped his head around and she stood there towering over him, she wore the same black and red costume from the docks as well as her mask. Robin looked at her, trying to calculate her first move but it was hard to think as she was so unpredictable so he resorted to one thing he could predict, violence. He kicked out, aiming for her ankles but she jumped up just in time. She threw a small sticky device at his chest that stuck. She held a small gadget in a hands which she thumbed and twirled between her fingers. “If I press this button it will send a nasty electric shock and incapacitate you for a few minutes, so don’t try anything.”  
“What’s the end goal here? What do you want to gain?” Tim asked, lowering his guard and speaking to her calmly.   
“To do what you can’t. You and the rest of the vigilantes act too slow. I’ve been monitoring this drug bust for months, not wanting to get in the way. But there have been so many opportunities for you to bust these crims but you stood by and let drugs and other stuff enter this city. You don’t care about this city, you just care about making yourselves look good.”  
“Now that isn’t true at all!” Robin yelled, getting angry at this girl’s naivety. He heard someone approaching behind him, he turned and saw Batwoman jumping across the roof tops, she made it to him effortlessly. Surprisingly the mystery girl didn’t leave. Batwoman casually strolled up to Tim.  
“Batman sent me to aid you because I was closest. You ok?” She asked nonchalantly.   
“Yeah, we were just having a conversation.”  
“What’s your name?” Batwoman said, turning to Robin’s adversary.  
“…Rapture.” She responded, her tone of voice slightly lowered.  
“Why did you pause?” Batwoman asked, leaning on a chimney.  
“That’s the first time I’ve said it out aloud.” She said, Robin swore he could hear a smile in her voice.  
“So why 'Rapture'? Does it hold meaning? Is it because it sounds cool?” Batwoman questioned.  
“Little bit of this, a little bit of that.” She responded pacing around and fiddling with the device.  
“Hmmm, interesting.” Batwoman responded.  
“Interesting?”   
“Yeah interesting. You see I chose 'Batwoman' not because of Batman, I chose it because the symbol Batman represents. If I am associated with Batman, so be it. But I do it because it means something to people; fear, hope…justice. So why did you chose ‘Rapture’?”  
“The rapture is the end, the end of everything. I want to end crime in Gotham, for good. I don’t want to lock away some rogues only to have them bust out a few weeks later. My goal is to stop it for good, by any means possible. Also, it sounds cool.” She responded as if she had rehearsed it in front of a mirror.   
“Well at least you are doing this for a reason then.” Batwoman said, sounding somewhat relieved. “Most vigilantes we see do it for the fame and recognition. They run around in hockey masks trying to beat up people only to get beat up themselves.”  
“Batwoman, what are you doing?” Robin asked desperately.  
“Shut up Robin…” She warned. She turned back to Rapture. “You…you actually care and that’s admirable. You do whatever it takes to get the job done.”  
“If I don’t, who will? Batman takes his time and everyone else just follows his lead.”  
“…I like you. Can I see that?” Batwoman asked pointing to the device Rapture held.  
“Um, sure.” She responded, handing it over. Batwoman held it between her fingers, studying it. She turned her head to Robin and looked him dead in the eyes. Without a word of warning she pressed the button. The device attached to Robin’s chest sent arcs of energy into his body, his cells felt on fire. He looked up through his now blurry vision seeing Batwoman turn to Rapture and hand her the device. 

 

He blacked out.


End file.
